Nunca te rindas
by Michaelisa
Summary: JENSEN/MISHA. Mientras están rodando una escena en el set, Misha tiene una charla con Jared con respecto a Jensen, y la curiosidad de sus palabras le puede tanto que tiene que comprobar si eso es cierto.


**Nota de la autora: **Sé que llevaba mucho sin actualizar o sin publicar algo, y pido disculpas por ello . No han sido mis mejores meses con lo que es el amor, y entre eso y los trabajos de la Universidad apenas me he encontrado con inspiración para escribir. Supongo que ha tenido que llegar el fin de clases para que al fin me pueda sentar a escribir algo . Sé también que hay gente que espera que actualice el otro fic, _Dulce Química_, y ahora que he terminado _Espino Blanco_ (que había publicado antes que ese) y éste mismo, podré ponerme a escribir para seguir con la historia. Gracias a tod s por leer y mucha suerte con todo! n_n

oOoOoOoOoO

Misha se sentó en la silla del reparto mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta del traje negro. Extendió su brazo entregándole la gabardina con una gran mancha en la parte baja a una de las asistentes del plató mientras suspiraba. Habían parado de grabar la secuencia cuándo Jared había tropezado con la alfombra teniendo en su mano un café y lo había derramado sobre ellos sin querer. Porque no sólo él se había manchado, Jensen se había llevado la peor parte. De no ser por él ahora tendrían que darle entierro a su gabardina, en vez de intentar limpiarla. Estaban rodando una de las escenas íntimas entre Castiel y Dean, y como siempre ocurría, el concepto de _espacio personal_ se perdía totalmente. También, como era ya una costumbre que sabía que a las seguidoras del Destiel les fastidiaba, Sam entraba justo en el momento más importante para cortarlo todo y dejarlas a todas con la miel en los labios. Tomó su móvil y sonriendo decidió publicar algo en Twitter con respecto a eso; preguntaría a las minions qué harían si tuvieran la oportunidad de estar en la escena cuando Sam entraba a cortar la _charla personal_ entre Castiel y Dean. Luego del rodaje daría un vistazo y se echaría unas risas mientras estuviese leyendo los comentarios. Levantó un poco la cabeza pensando en Jensen, buscándolo con la mirada para saber qué había sido de él. No se había apartado del camino del café aunque tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho seguramente habría caído sobre él, que no podía ver a Jared caer por culpa del gran cuerpo de Jensen. Quizás estaba tan metido en el papel de Dean que quiso protegerle, a veces aquel chico daba unas sorpresas increíbles.

Sumido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con el móvil entre sus dedos, no escuchó que alguien se le acercaba para hablarle. Esa persona tuvo que chasquear los dedos delante de su cara y así atrajo su atención, haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

– Me alegro de que sigas en este mundo y no se te haya ido el ángel al cielo – Bromeó Jared mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había a su lado – Decía, que siento haber manchado tu gabardina – Repitió –

– No es a mí a quién debes pedirle perdón, el dueño es Castiel y creo que últimamente anda algo irascible así que mejor ten cuidado – Se burló siguiendo un poco la broma. Él no se había enfadado ni mucho menos, tampoco había sido el peor parado – ¿Ya le has pedido perdón a Jensen?

– No me atrevo a acercarme siquiera, tío – Dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba más enderezado en la silla – Es broma. Pero no, no le he dicho nada porque se lo han llevado a cambiarse de ropa y a retocar el maquillaje de la cara, lo he puesto perdido de café – Se mordió el labio intentando no reírse de cómo había quedado su compañero de reparto –. Espero que no se haya molestado demasiado, prometo que no lo he hecho a propósito.

– ¿Seguro que no? – Sonrió con picardía mientras le miraba – Creo que con el resentimiento que ya le tienen a Sam por interrumpir esos momentos, si las fans supieran que encima le has tirado un café a Dean...

– Me colgarían del palo mayor de un barco – Se quejó mientras arrugaba un poco la cara al imaginarse la ira de las chicas –

– Sí, y pensarían miles de motivos por los que hiciste eso. Seguramente casi todos serían por celos, ¿no crees? – Preguntó mientras se recostaba un poco en la silla miraba el techo –

– ¿Celos de quién o de qué?

– De que Sam haya tenido que renunciar a su chica, pero sin embargo Dean sigue teniendo a Castiel a su lado. Ya sabes, el que sean tan amigos.

– Sí, amigos... ¿Insinúas que son gays los dos, verdad? – Dijo Jared empezando a reírse mientras veía a su amigo encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa enigmática – Se nota que te encanta meter distintos rumores sobre tu opinión personal con respecto a ese tema, Misha. Por eso casi todas las minions están siempre dudando con un cacao mental, pobres personas – Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, compadeciéndolas – Además, se nota que el ángel está colado por los huesos de mi _hermano_, sólo hace falta ver esas miradas que le echa. Ya me imagino siendo el padrino de vuestra boda, con el Colt en una mano y una soga a lo vaquero del oeste.

– ¿Para qué tendrías eso? – Preguntó girando su cabeza para mirarle –

– La soga es por si a Castiel se le ocurre escaparse, y el Colt es porque supuestamente mata a todo, ¿no? ¡Por si Dios viene a echar la boda al traste! – Dijo riéndose por su propia broma, haciendo que Misha se sorprendiera por las ocurrencias y no pudiera evitar reírse con ella –

– Sería todo un espectáculo – Asintió dándole la razón luego del momento de risas – Pero créeme, de aquí a que lleguen a una boda tendríamos que dedicarle cuatro horas más al rodaje y fines de semana intensivos si es que queremos hacerlo.

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jared confuso mientras levantaba una ceja –

– No veo que Jensen sea capaz de interpretar a un Dean gay, no porque no sea buen actor que eso nadie lo duda, si no porque no está en él tener ese gusto y estaríamos más tiempo riéndonos que otra cosa – Respondió mientras volvía a mirar al techo, dejando de sonreír –

– Bueno, de eso deduzco dos cosas – Comenzó Jared sonriendo socarronamente – Que tú sí que podrías interpretar a un ángel gay, y que realmente estás muy equivocado con respecto a Jensen.

– Para mí es fácil interpretar a un Castiel enamorado de Dean, porque así lo parece siempre. Si no se han dicho ya nada es para tener a todas las fans expectantes con cada escena de ellos dos a punto de confesarse cosas, así es el marketing y la publicidad – Misha se incorporó sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras de aquel grandullón, sabía que no iban con malas intenciones – Pero aun así, ¿porqué piensas que me equivoco con lo de Jensen?

– ¿Nunca has oído el dicho de que un hombre que es diez veces más hombre, es diez veces más gay? – Dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos poniéndolas bajo su barbilla, apoyando los codos en los posa-brazos intentando parecer un viejo maquiavélico –

– Alguna que otra vez lo he oído – Misha le miró por unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos con algo de incredulidad – ¿Estás diciendo que aunque Jensen parece tan hombre, es porque igual es tan gay?

– ¡Bingo, lo has pillado a la primera! – Respondió Jared riéndose mientras miraba hacia la zona del escenario montado, una habitación del motel dónde se estaban quedando Dean y Sam – Anda mira, ya ha vuelto Jensen – Dijo señalándolo a lo lejos –

Misha giró la cabeza viendo como aquel que hacía de Dean estaba de pie con la ropa limpia mientras una de las maquilladoras se ponía frente a él dándole los últimos retoques en el rostro. Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la chica pasaba con habilidad la brocha de maquillaje sobre su cara, parecía sereno y relajado, y desde luego aquella postura tan recta y fuerte le hacía parecer más varonil que muchos hombres juntos.

– Jared – Le llamó girando la cabeza para mirar al aludido, que hizo lo mismo que él – ¿Porqué piensas que Jensen es gay? Sólo con mirarle se ve que cualquier tío que se le acerque con esas intenciones acabaría con sus partes arrancadas y tiradas en medio de un campo de minas – Dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pensando en lo doloroso que lo pasaría aquel que intentase algo –

– Tsk, no no – Jared levantó su dedo negando con él delante de la cara de Misha –

– Ya veo que sigues en tus trece – Se cayó durante unos segundos y una duda lo asaltó – Espero que no te ofenda que te pregunte ésto, ¿ha habido algo entre vosotros que te haga asegurar eso con tanta cabezonería?

– ¿Entre Jensen y yo? ¡No!¡Claro que no! – Respondió Jared envuelto en un mar de risas por aquella pregunta, que las fans le preguntaran tenía un pase pero si era Misha quien lo hacía no podía evitar verle la gracia – En todo caso, eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, amigo – Dijo quitándose una de las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír – El que interpreta a Castiel eres tú, no yo, sería más normal que hubiera habido algo entre vosotros aunque por tu opinión sobre Jensen veo que nada, ¿no?

– Obviamente no, ¿te doy el premio a la teoría científica por tu gran deducción ahora o luego, Sherlock? – Bromeó –

– Luego, y que tenga forma de pizza barbacoa con doble de carne a ser posible – Jared se incorporó viendo que iban a empezar a rodar de nuevo –

– Aun no me has dicho porqué piensas eso de Jensen – Dijo imitándole, viendo caminar hacia ellos a la chica que se había llevado su gabardina –

– No pienso que Jensen sea gay, pienso que hay veces que tiene... digamos, una brecha que no todo el mundo puede pasar en la que no se distinguen entre hombres y mujeres.

– ¿Ha tenido algún desliz con algún tío acaso del que yo no me haya enterado? – Preguntó mientras le daba las gracias a la asistente, poniéndose la gabardina mirando a Jared con curiosidad –

– No, nunca lo he visto con un hombre y no me hace falta verlo para pensar eso, Misha.

– Yo sigo pensando que no lo es, por más que te empeñes en ello.

– ¿Hacemos una apuesta? – Jared se giró hacia él con los ojos peligrosamente brillantes, sonriendo de igual forma –

– ¿Qué tipo de apuesta? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba la prenda de ropa, sin retirar su mirada –

– Cómo veo que no te crees lo que te digo, te reto a que tú mismo lo compruebes. Tírale los trastos a Jensen, usa la artillería pesada si hace falta y verás que yo tengo razón. Si lo consigues, prometo dejar de estropear tus escenas durante un día entero, me portaría bien – Sonrió inocentemente viendo la cara de Misha, un poco más seria de lo normal y pensativa –

– No estoy muy seguro, Jared – Dijo empezando a andar a su lado – No quiero que por una cosa así Jensen se enfade conmigo y no me hable más o algo así, tendríamos que rodar muy incómodos si eso pasa, además... tampoco quiero que deje de ser mi amigo y se aleje de mí – Aclaró volviendo la mirada hacia el escenario del rodaje, observando a Jensen caminar por él repasando el guión atentamente–

– Yo creo que no pasará nada malo, porque pienso que tú podrías ser alguien capaz de pasar aquella brecha de la que te hablé – Empezó a bajar el tono cuanto más se acercaban al escenario – Además, si se enfada le decimos que era una apuesta y ya, no se ofendería tanto y en unos días nos habría perdonado seguro. No puede estar peleado con nosotros infinitamente, ¿no crees? – Susurró sonriendo mientras aceleraba el paso y se disculpaba con su compañero de reparto–

Misha se quedó a uno de los lados esperando a que dieran la señal para empezar, observando a Jared y Jensen pelear de broma por lo que había pasado con el café. Reflexionó un momento las palabras del más grande de los tres, ¿por qué iba a poder él atravesar esa supuesta _brecha _para saber si su amigo era o no gay? Siempre se habían llevado bien y sin duda había un sentimiento mutuo entre ambos que ayudaba a mejorar las escenas entre Dean y Castiel, pero eso no quería decir nada... ¿o sí? Escuchó la sirena que indicaba que el rodaje empezaba y se posicionó sobre la marca que le correspondía cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Los abrió mirando a Jensen y supo nada más ver la mirada del otro, que Misha y el propio Jensen no existían ya en ese mundo.

– Dean, no puedes ir sólo.

– Cas, deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre, ¿quieres? – Gruñó levantando la almohada de su cama y tomando su pistola, guardándosela en el pantalón mientras caminaba por la habitación –

– ¿No te das cuenta de que estás cometiendo una locura? – Contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño observando cada uno de sus movimientos –

– ¿Locura?¿Es que alguna vez lo que hacemos no ha sido considerado como ''locura''? – Preguntó soltando una risa sarcástica mientras negaba con la cabeza – No me vengas con sermones ahora, Cas, voy a ir y lo haré sólo, así que no quiero tu plumoso culo ni el de Sam cerca de la casa cuando entre, ¿estamos? – Ordenó con la voz más dura que tenía sin apartar la mirada de la del ángel, tan severa que cualquier mortal temería y se echaría a temblar con el pulgar metido en la boca del miedo, menos Dean Winchester obviamente – Y ahora si me disculpas, como si no lo haces, me voy antes de que Sam vuelva y convirtamos esto en un mar de lágrimas – Sentenció mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta –

– … No voy a permitírtelo.

Castiel levantó la mano en el momento en el que Dean tomaba el picaporte de la puerta. Éste empezó a intentar abrirlo y girarlo, viendo que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

– ¿Qué cojones haces, Cas? – Dijo alzando la voz a la vez que se daba la vuelta como un huracán desatado –

– Estoy evitando que hagas una locura, al menos por esta vez – Respondió con la voz serena, viendo como Dean empezaba a caminar peligrosamente hacia él –

– Te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, Cas – Dijo llegando hasta él, mirándolo fijamente. Vio como Castiel alzaba un poco el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos directamente – Vas a abrir la puerta y me vas a dejar salir tranquilamente de aquí a hacer mi trabajo, o...

– ¿O qué, Dean? – Preguntó dando un paso más hacia delante para enfrentarse a él, tan cerca que sus alientos se rozaban jugando entre ellos. No solía echarle tanto el pulso a Dean, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya – ¿Vas a golpearme?

– Es lo que te estás buscando, Cas – Susurró intimidado por la cercanía del ángel. Sabía que debería de estar acostumbrado a esas intromisiones, pero cada vez que se acercaban tanto y le miraba de esa forma tan intensa con sus ojos azules no podía evitar suavizarse y entrar poco a poco en razón –

– No voy a detenerte si quieres hacerlo, incluso guardaría mi gracia en un punto de mi cuerpo para que pudiera sentir los golpes como vosotros los humanos.

– ¿Porqué ibas a hacer eso? A nadie le gusta que le peguen – Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño algo infantil, no quería pegarle ni quería que él se dejase pegar –.

– Porque... – El ángel parpadeó lentamente mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro, como si estuviera pensando muy bien qué decir – Si para que estés bien tengo que sentir lo que es el dolor físico y dejar que me des una paliza, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo Dean. Prefiero ese dolor al que siento aquí cuando... – Dijo empezando a susurrar mientras levantaba una de sus manos posándola en su pecho, sobre el corazón, mirándola por unos segundos hasta que volvió a levantar sus azules e intensos ojos para observar los de Dean – Cuando sé que te puede pasar algo y yo puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Siento que esa presión podría llegar a acabar conmigo, no quiero sentirla más.

Jensen tomó más aire del que realmente necesitaba. Sentía que si no lo hacía se ahogaba en ese mismo momento. No podía evitarlo y aunque nadie lo supiera, esas escenas con Misha siempre le dejaban totalmente descolocado por la pureza de los sentimientos que tenían que interpretar, a veces incluso hasta sentirlos. Entreabrió sus labios para decir la siguiente frase, esperando a que Jared entrase y cortara la escena.

– … _Te necesito, te quiero, Dean _– Susurró como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado del mundo, tan bajo que ni siquiera el micrófono del estudio pudo recogerlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca de Jensen como para que éste pudiera oírlo –

Misha se sorprendió así mismo cuando no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Quizás aprovechando la debilidad de Jensen y la charla que había tenido con Jared le habían dado el empujón necesario para hacerlo. Dios, tenía que comprobar que eso era cierto, sus ojos brillaban deseando que fuera verdad que él era más importante para Jensen...

– ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?!

Jensen dio un paso atrás respirando fuertemente mientras se daba la vuelta para disimular que estaba bastante alterado y abochornándose por momentos, y a la vez dejar de mirar a los ojos de Misha. Por suerte la cantidad de kilos de maquillaje lo ayudarían a disimular un poco, pero lo que él estaba sintiendo probablemente no pudiera ser tan cubierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Misha?¿Habían cambiado el guión o algo así? Porque desde luego esa frase no estaba hacía cinco minutos cuando lo repasó. ¿Le estaría gastando una broma de mal gusto para luego publicarla en Twitter?

– ¿Cuál es el problema, Jared? – Preguntó Robert Singer mientras hablaba con los cámaras, queriendo saber si esa escena se podía salvar y empezar a grabar desde la interrupción de Sam –

– La puerta no se abre, creo que se ha quedado atascada – Dijo alejándose mientras uno de los ayudantes de plató se acercaba hasta él –

– ¡Perdón, se nos olvidó quitar el cierre al empezar la escena!

– De todas formas la escena ha quedado perfecta, se puede grabar desde el momento en el que Sam entra – Informaron los asistentes –.

– ¡Estupendo, sigamos entonces que vamos con retraso ya!

Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirar a Misha y preguntarle qué había sido eso, pero no pudo pues una maquilladora estaba retocándole y no era cuestión de hablar eso delante de nadie. Suspiró mientras se volvía a colocar tan cerca de él, mirando en sus ojos para buscar una respuesta. Ni en ese momento ni en todo lo que duró el rodaje del día encontró nada.

La sirena del final del rodaje sonó proclamando que habían acabado ese día al fin. Misha notó que Jensen estaba cansado e irritado aunque lo intentase disimular. Y estaba seguro de que había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que había dicho antes y que más de una vez había intentado preguntarle. Pero él no quería tener que enfrentarse a Jensen, así que rápidamente tomó una bufanda y una chaqueta gruesa saliendo fuera del set. Malditos fueran todos los demonios, y maldito Jared por haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, así que no podía quejarse demasiado tampoco. El primer golpe de frío hizo que sus mejillas incluso se sonrojasen; estaba nevando fuera, pero a él no era algo que le importase demasiado. Se ajustó bien todo y salió buscando un lugar cómodo para beber el batido natural que se había hecho antes de llegar al set. Se dirigió a la zona donde estaban todos los falsos Impalas y cuando llegó allí, se quedó apoyado en uno. Sacó de su gran bolsillo la botella del batido y miró el recipiente moviendo el líquido mientras pensaba. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan curioso? Interpretar al ángel tiene que estar volviéndole loco, en condiciones normales ni siquiera para burlarse de Jensen habría hecho eso y ahora por culpa de la curiosidad (que Jared había incentivado) había hecho una tontería. Pero no había podido evitarla... porque, ¿y si tenía razón?

– Misha.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar a uno de sus lados la voz de Jensen y suspiró para sus adentros, buscando fuerzas para echarle el valor necesario a la situación.

– Dime, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras daba otro sorbo del batido–

– ¿A qué ha venido eso?

– ¿El qué? – Sabía que estaba alargando la cosa, pero no tenía otra opción que disimular –

– Eso, lo que has dicho antes mientras estábamos rodando, ¿a qué ha venido? – Misha vio como Jensen se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. Si se fijaba bien, llevaba la chaqueta medio abierta y la bufanda mal colocada, impropio de su estilo bastante inmaculado. Notó que estaba en tensión y con la expresión más seria de lo normal, desde luego no le daba buena espina eso –

– Nada, me pareció que era lo que pegaba en el momento Jensen. ¿Porqué le das vueltas, a caso le gustó a Dean? – Dijo intentando que con la broma se suavizase el ambiente –

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo cuando vio que no le respondía, viendo que era observado por él durante unos segundos hasta que suavizaba la expresión de su rostro, como si estuviese más aliviado.

– Ah... vale. Es que me dejaste a cuadros, por un momento pensé que habían cambiado el guión y que la iba a liar o algo.

Sabía que en el fondo no era esa la cuestión que Jensen se había pensado primero , pero si esa era su forma de dar por zanjado el asunto, no iba a ser él quien le diera la vuelta. De repente Misha alzó una ceja, ¿eso que había escuchado en su voz era decepción? ¿Estaba Jensen decepcionado porque no lo había dicho de verdad?

– ¿Vas a ir a la cena-baile-concurso que da Mark en su casa mañana?

– ¿Se sabe el premio del concurso ya? – Preguntó viendo como negaba – Vaya. Bueno, pues no sé si iré. No tengo pareja para el baile y sólo no puedo ir, ¿qué van a pensar de mí? – Dijo bromeando, haciendo sonreír a Jensen. Le encantaba eso, y no podía dejar de hacer tonterías cuando él estaba cerca, con él salía su verdadero _yo_, por eso en las convenciones siempre trataba de salir en los paneles con él esté programado o no –

– Bueno, seguro que encuentras a alguien para ir, para ti eso es fácil.

– ¿Porqué piensas eso? Sé que dijiste que era una puta pero te equivocas, para tu información, no lo soy – Dijo sonriendo cuando Jensen le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro, viendo como él también sonreía –

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso, es porque cualquiera querría ir contigo a la cena Misha.

– Bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya buscando ya a alguien, ¿no?

– ¿Ya has pensado en alguien?

Misha se separó del coche cuando de un trago largo acabó de beberse todo lo que le quedaba de batido y luego miró a Jensen. Se aclaró la garganta y puso la voz grave que usa al interpretar a Castiel. Esta era su oportunidad, ya no era por la apuesta con Jared, era porque salía de él mismo.

– ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile en la cena? – Preguntó sabiendo que Jensen podía tomárselo de dos formas: una, se creía que seguía con las bromas y le decía que no; y otra, que piense que no está de broma y le diga que no igualmente. Se quedó observando el rostro serio e indescifrable de aquel hombre y poco a poco vio como curvaba una sonrisa, que para sorpresa de Misha se convirtió en una enorme carcajada que lo hizo pestañear. ¿Tanta gracia le había hecho lo que había dicho? –

– Si t-te vieras – Intentaba hablar entre risas. Suspiró pasándose una mano por los ojos mientras se serenaba (o al menos lo intentaba) –

– No me hace falta verme, llevo toda mi vida frente a las cámaras y me sé cada arruga que el maquillaje intenta tapar – Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sin saber aun qué pasaba –

– ¿Y nunca te habías dado cuenta de que tienes un bigote blanco?

Misha volvió a parpadear viendo que Jensen se reía de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Bigot...? Se pasó la lengua lentamente por encima de sus labios y notó el sabor dulce del yogur, ¡maldito fuera! No se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo... o quizás no. Jensen se había quedado quieto y casi en las nubes cuando hizo ese gesto. Parpadeó no creyendo lo que había visto, sólo le quedaba comprobarlo. Se pasó la lengua lentamente de nuevo sobre los labios, retirándose de paso la humedad de la nieve que había caído sobre su rostro y de nuevo volvió a pasar lo mismo. Dios santo, ¿sería que Jared al final iba a tener razón...?

Lo vio fruncir el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, tal y como solía hacer cuando interpretaba a Dean.

– Bueno, tengo que irme a casa ya, me espera una larga noche de televisión y relax, hoy estoy bastante cansado.

– Hemos tenido que rodar mucho, es lo más normal – Dijo mientras veía que Jensen se quitaba un copo de nieve que le había caído sobre la nariz, haciéndole sonreír. A veces parecía un crío. Alargó sus manos para colocarle bien la chaqueta y la bufanda, viendo como Jensen se dejaba hacer sin moverse apenas – .

La situación en la que estaban le llenó de calor, de uno muy agradable. La nieve seguía cayendo alrededor de él y no le importaba, y sabía que a su compañero de reparto tampoco debía importarle demasiado cuando no se movía. Levantó la mirada cuando terminó de colocarle bien la bufanda alrededor del cuello y casi tiembla con la mirada tan intensa que Jensen tenía. Era una mezcla de agradecimiento, de cariño, y de tantos sentimientos que Misha no quiso pensar en ellos siquiera. Pasó uno de sus finos y largos dedos por la mejilla de Jensen casi sin saber qué hacía, sintiendo que la piel de éste estaba caliente a pesar del frío que hacía fuera. Llegó con su dedo hasta el final de su suave barbilla, porque aunque cuando no rodaban dejaba crecer la barba, en el set no podía y a Misha no le sorprendió que de una manera o de otra él siempre había querido acariciarla. Vio el vaho saliendo por la boca de Jensen, que lo miraba aun perdido en su caricia.

– Yo... creo que me voy.

Misha asintió mientras alejaba su mano y veía que su compañero de reparto se giraba caminando hacia la entrada del set para ir hacia la salida del otro lado de los escenarios, donde solía aparcar. Se agachó a coger la botella del batido, marcharse a casa y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, porque de verdad que necesitaba pensarlo bien.

– ¡Misha!

El nombrado levantó la mirada hacia donde había escuchado la voz y vio a Jensen parado justo antes de entrar al set.

– ¡Que no se te olvide que mañana ganaremos el concurso de baile!

Sonrió de una forma tan radiante que Jensen tuvo que poder ver todos sus blancos dientes desde la distancia a la que estaba. Asintió viendo como su compañero se daba la vuelta y se despedía levantando el brazo antes de cruzar la entrada. Se incorporó lentamente mirando su reflejo en uno de los cristales del coche. ¿Se estaba pasando con lo que hacía? Pero... por ahora no estaba recibiendo ningún rechazo, ¿habría pasado ya esa supuesta _brecha_ que dijo Jared?

– Que no me toque a mi por favor bailar _los pajaritos_, que no me toque a mí, que no me toque a...

– Jared, te ha tocado bailar _los pajaritos_ con Gen, ¡lo que tú querías! – Se burló Mark sonriendo junto con todos los asistentes a la fiesta, que empezaron a reírse nada más ver el nombre del papelito que había sacado el anfitrión de la urna de sorteos –

Jared se mordió los labios para no intentar reírse él también, aunque realmente sentía que se iba a sonrojar de un momento a otro. Sintió la mano de Gen sobre la suya diciéndole: _no hemos tenido suerte esta vez, querido._ Cosa con la que Jared no podía estar más de acuerdo. Jensen le dio una palmada en el hombro para intentar compadecerle, aunque por lo que se reía junto a Misha no estaban pasándolo muy mal por él. Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano y asintieron aceptando su destino, ¿qué remedio les quedaba si no? Caminaron hasta el centro mirando todas las caras de sus amigos.

( **Nota: **Para quien no sepa que canción es, es una muy muy divertida de hace ya años n_n /watch?v=XiDbc7mVvFo poned eso en youtube y podréis ver el video de la canción que es :D )

La sala estaba distribuida de tal forma que había en el centro un círculo rodeado de sillones bastante cómodos donde los participantes se sentaban para ver los bailes del centro. A cada pareja se le sorteaba una canción o un tipo de baile y éstos debían hacerlo lo mejor posible, si ganaban serían los anfitriones de la comida y se les pondría una corona a cada uno con un cartel diciendo: _Los reyes del baile._

– Dios santo, ¿a quién debo darle las gracias por haber metido esta canción en la urna y que le haya tocado a Jared y a Gen? – Dijo Misha mientras se mordía los labios para dejar de reírse, cosa que cada vez veía más difícil –

– Me parece que ha sido Sebastian, es un genio – Le contestó Jensen mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento quedándose en silencio, esperando a que la canción empezase a sonar –

_Pajaritos a bailar,__  
__cuando acabas de nacer,__  
__tu colita has de mover,__  
__chu, chu, chu, chu._

La sala entera no pudo empezar a reír de forma casi histérica al ver a ese grandullón mover las caderas como si tuviera una colita de pájaro que agitar de verdad y se agachaba poco a poco tal y como decía el baile. Sebastian silbaba con las lágrimas saltadas en sus ojos de diversión y junto a él Mark aplaudía y no paraba de reír.  
_  
__Para un pajarito ser__  
__Este baile has de bailar__  
__Y a todo el mundo alegrar,__  
__Chu, chu, chu, chu._

Misha tuvo que sujetarse el estómago de la risa o sentía que se le iba a salir de un momento a otro de su cuerpo para tomar vida propia y reírse también.

_El piquito has de mover  
y las plumas sacudir,  
la colita remover,  
chu, chu, chu, chu._

Jared no dejaba de sonrojarse más y más y gritaba: _¡Que se acabe ya, por favor!_ Haciendo que _esa panda de sádicos_ (como él los llamaría a partir de ahora) se riese aun más por su agonía. Misha sentía que se quedaba sin aire y no pudo evitar echarse hacia el lado de Jensen apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste para poder respirar, era eso o se moría. Miro hacia su derecha y vio muy de cerca que los brillantes ojos de Jensen le miraban mientras se reía, compartiendo una mirada cómplice divertida por aquel espectáculo. Soltó un gran suspiro, no estaba preparado para tenerlo tan cerca a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se aproximaban tanto el uno al otro, pero esa noche Jensen estaba especialmente arrebatador y encantador a la vez.

_Las rodillas doblarás,  
dos saltitos tú darás  
y volarás.  
Es día de fiesta,  
__baila sin parar,  
vamos a volar tú y yo  
cruzando el cielo azul y el ancho mar_.

Notó la mejilla de Jensen contra su pelo y su risa contra su oído al ver a Jared imitar lo que decía la canción, dando saltos y gritando: _¡Voy a volar!_ Y no pudo evitar estremecerse, sentir aquel roce era algo que había deseado desde siempre y por eso él nunca se había quejado cuando se habían acercado tanto en las convenciones. Pero por miedo a enfadarle no lo hacía más de lo previsto e intentaba reprimir sus deseos. Ahora sentía que de verdad quien iba a salir a volar era él.

Sebastian paró la música momentos más tarde alegando que o dejaban de bailar o iban a provocar un asesinato en masa, o lo que era peor, que las autoridades creyeran que eran una secta que buscaban el suicido por risa. Misha se alejó en ese momento escuchando como Jensen lanzaba piropos a la pareja de bailarines que llegaron y se sentaron al lado de ellos.

– Jared, ¿podré pedirte que hagas esto alguna vez más? – Se burló Jensen –

– No volveré a bailar de aquí a... cuatro meses, no, ¡que sean cinco! – Dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba la copa de champán que había dejado al lado de la mesilla –

– ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

Todos miraron a Gen, quien estaba poniéndole caras a su marido. Jared respondió un _a ti cuando quieras, querida_. Y el resto fueron silbidos por parte de sus compañeros de reparto.

– Bueno bueno, ahora le toca a la pareja de bailarines de oro – Dijo Mark mientras cogía la urna y miraba a Jensen y Misha –

– Espero que os toque Gangnam Style o algo así – Les deseó Jared con la mejor de sus sonrisas... falsas –

– A ver a ver, Jensen y Misha tendrán que bailar... – Mark empezó a desdoblar el papelito que había tomado y lo miró – ¡Un tango!

– ¡Maldición!

– No seas envidioso, Jared – Le dijo Misha mientras esquivaba el golpe que su compañero iba a darle mientras él se levantaba –

Jensen y Misha se pusieron en el centro mirándose mutuamente, y aunque sabían que ese clase de bailes eran muy íntimos al parecer ninguno de los dos sentía pudor alguno. Quizás era por el buen rollo que había instaurado el baile de antes, a Misha le daba igual, sólo quería empezar cuanto antes.

– ¿Cuál canción de tango has escogido? – Le preguntó Mark a Sebastian –

– ¿Crees que me he complicado mucho en averiguar el nombre? Internet está para las cosas rápidas y sencillas, ¡sólo sé que es el _tango caminado_ o algo así, el que se baila muy pegado a la otra persona! – Contestó sonriendo mientras ponía el CD en el ordenador y esperaba a que la música se reprodujese en los altavoces de la sala. Había gritado aquello último para que la pareja de baile se enterase –

Misha vio como Jensen se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de las caderas y de la mano, juntando los torsos para poder guiarlo.

– ¿Soy la tía, verdad? – Susurró cuando empezó a oír la música y cómo empezaban a guiarlo al ritmo que había comenzado la música, despacio –

– Bueno, pero sólo porque el tango es improvisación en muchas ocasiones y sabes que a mí eso se me da bien.

– Lo sé, en las convenciones siempre que te ponen música te arrancas a bailar muy rápido – Puntualizó Misha sonriendo al recordar esos momentos que tanto le gustaban –.

– Bueno, unos bailan y otros menean las caderas, cada uno tenemos nuestras aficiones.

Se mordió los labios intentando no sonreír exageradamente. Sabía que lo hacía en cada convención y nunca se había imaginado que Jensen lo hubiera visto, porque no solía hacerlo delante de él.

– Eso es porque sé que a las fans les gusta, aunque no sé porqué – Dijo cerrando un poco los ojos sintiéndose adormecido entre los brazos de su compañero de baile. No había dormido demasiado la noche anterior pensando en todo el asunto que se había montado y el calor que aquel hombre desprendía no podía ser humano –

Tenía que admitir que le encantaba que Jensen fuera así de grande, poder sujetarse a sus hombros o a su espalda y saber que nunca podrías caer de ahí. Pasó un momento su mirada por el rostro de su compañero y observó que estaba algo dudoso mientras le miraba. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?¿Dudaba de su acercarlo más o de si alejarlo? Sintió que los brazos de Jensen lo arropaban un poco más y para Misha aquellos movimientos empezaron a ser más lentos de lo que realmente eran, pues estaba empezando a perderse en ellos. Dieron una vuelta y adelantaban los pies a la vez con una compenetración digna de asombro. Los espectadores estaban en silencio totalmente encantados de aquel lazo que parecía unirles incluso en el baile, algunos sonreían y otros simplemente querían ponerse a bailar también con sus respectivas parejas. Jared simplemente pensaba que eso no era justo.

La música empezó a ser un poco más rápida y en uno de esos movimientos Jensen echó a Misha hacia atrás sin avisarle y éste por inercia apretó sus dedos en la espalda de su compañero, acercándolo más a él. Si alguna vez no había pensado antes que esos ojos verdes eran dos joyas que te desarmaban al mirarlos, es que de verdad tenía que ser algo tonto. Jensen se lamió los labios para humedecerlos, y luego los abrió para hablar.

– Misha, quería preguntarte que...

Un fuerte _clinck_ sacó del momento a toda la sala, mirando hacia todos lados para saber de dónde había venido.

– Eso ha sido el horno, el pollo ya está listo así que vamos a cenar ahora, ¿os parece?

Todos los que habían asistido asintieron mientras Jensen y Misha se incorporaban y recibían felicitaciones de sus amigos. Para ellos, nada podía superar a Gen y Jared. Se acercaron todos a la mesa mientras Mark y Sebastian traían un gran recipiente con un pollo relleno casero que olía como el cielo de delicioso y se sentaron para comérselo sin esperar más. Misha se sentó y a cada lado tenía a sus compañeros de reparto, que empezaron a hablar animadamente con los de la mesa. De repente notó que alguien le tocaba en el hombro y giró el rostro para ver que Jared le miraba.

– Han saltado chispas, enhorabuena – Dijo guiñándole el ojo a la vez que volvía a girarse al otro lado para hablar con su mujer –

Él quizás no lo veía tan así, porque realmente no entendía qué estaba pasando.¿Se lo estaba tomando Jensen como un juego? Vale que él solía ser de los que les gustaba interpretar un papel pero no hasta ese punto. Él no quería que Jensen fuera su amigo y que tuvieran tanta confianza como para comportarse así y que no pasara nada, aunque, ¿qué era lo que él quería que pasara? Llevaba años en la serie ya y siempre había sentido una especie de atracción hacia él, si eso seguía pasando y era sólo un juego no iba a poder controlarse por mucho tiempo más. No, tenía que arriesgarse y ver si de verdad... aunque fuera una posibilidad muy remota, pero que pasase algo. Malo o bueno, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Os acordáis de cuando Sebastian tiró el cuenco con la ''sangre'' en el capítulo de _The French Mistake_? – Rememoró Mark acordándose de las risas que se echaron al ver los Gag Reels, siempre fantásticos en su opinión –

Misha aprovechó que todos estaban riendo para meter una mano disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa dejándola sobre la pierna de Jensen, que dejó de reírse tan fuerte y le miró con una ceja alzada de curiosidad. Parpadeó mirándole directamente a los ojos sin reírse ya, para que viese que iba totalmente en serio y para corroborarlo, apretó un poco más su mano hasta llegar a la de Jensen y dejarla encima de ella, ambas sobre la pierna de él. Sentía que no podía respirar, no hasta que su compañero no mostrase reacción alguna a todo lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a sudar un poco incluso del calor que hacía, y entonces supo que todo estaba perdido. Jensen le sonrió. Le sonrió. Como él había estado sospechando, todo eso no era para él más que una simple broma, un coqueteo entre amigos tal y como hacían en las convenciones. Dios, se sentía tan estúpido...

– Mark, ¿dónde estaba el baño? – Preguntó levantándose rápidamente –

– Al fondo a la derecha, la primera puerta. no te pierdas porque como bebamos más no vamos a saber el número de los bomberos – Dijo bromeando, recibiendo una mínima sonrisa por parte de Misha –

Se alejó de la mesa y entró al pasillo buscando desesperadamente el baño. Metió uno de sus dedos por la corbata que traía y la desanudó tirando de ella. Tenía mucha calor, y sentía su cara arder de vergüenza. Entró yendo directamente al grifo y lo abrió echándose agua en la cara y en el pelo, cerrando los ojos suspirando. Maldijo de nuevo la apuesta, su curiosidad y a todos los dioses nórdicos, griegos, egipcios...; a todos los que hubiera, por no ayudarle a detener aquella locura. Por un lado agradeció que Jensen fuera una persona cariñosa y comprensiva aunque no lo dejase ver muy a menudo, cualquier otro en su lugar le habría partido la cara en ese momento.

– Porqué, porqué has empezado esto – Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo, por un momento le pareció oír una voz secundaria en su mente que le decía _no te rindas, no puedes rendirte aun_. Ja, ¿que no podía rendirse? Eso estaba por ver –.

Una buena retirada a tiempo evitaba muchas cosas, y ahora mismo no veía nada mejor que eso para hacer. Saldría fuera y actuaría como si no hubiera pasado nada, tan amigos como siempre. ¿Qué era para él reprimir lo que en su pecho latía?

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas para salir se volvió a mojar la cara y abrió la puerta mientras se iba a acomodar el nudo de la corbata. Pero una mano más grande que la suya se adelantó y lo arrastró hasta un lugar oscuro y mullido, escuchando como una puerta se cerraba a su vez.

– ¿Pero qué...?

– Shhhh, no hables tan alto.

Misha abrió los ojos encontrándose en la semi-oscuridad los de Jensen, que le miraban demasiado cerca como para no saber donde estaban. Había visto que al lado del baño estaba la puerta de un pequeño ropero, sin duda tenían que estar ahí.

– Jensen, si vas a echarme un sermón, yo...

Se estremeció cuando de repente sintió sobre su pelo y sus mejillas las manos de su compañero, acariciándole lentamente el pelo húmedo y la mejilla. Tragó saliva mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, viendo una mirada segura y tranquila. No quiso interpretar todo lo que estaba pasando y se dejó llevar por lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía. Adelantó un poco su cuerpo hasta rozar el de Jensen y lo besó cerrando los ojos, abrazándose a su cuello lentamente. Los brazos de aquel hombre lo rodearon por la espalda acercándolo más a él, y Misha sintió de nuevo aquella seguridad que le transmitía. No pudo evitar morderle los labios a la vez que apretaba su cuerpo contra él, buscando que jadease, buscando su calor, sus besos, sus caricias. Lo quería todo de Jensen, lo prohibido y lo no prohibido, sobretodo lo primero. Aquellas manos lo acariciaban hasta casi hacerle temblar, sólo él conseguía eso y siempre había sido así. Misha se sintió aprisionado contra la pared cuando la necesidad de ambos empezaba a hacerse notable. Sonrió, y vio que Jensen también sonreía. Se alegraba de haber estado equivocado, era cierto que no tenía que rendirse después de todo. Se alejaron unos instantes para tomar aire mirándose a los ojos como si no se hubieran mirado ya miles de veces. El más alto fue a decir algo, pero un ruido fuera cortó el momento.

– Si Misha desaparece, Jensen va a buscarle y él desaparece también, ¿qué tenemos?

– Un problema, Jared, un problema de agujeros negros en la taza del váter.

Escucharon la fuerte risa de Jared luego de la broma de Sebastian.

– No hay nadie dentro del baño.

– A lo mejor han salido fuera a comprar algo, no sé, mejor que los dejes tranquilos.

– Espero que sea eso y no lo del agujero negro, porque ahora me toca a mí entrar.

– Vale, no te olvides de lavarte las manos o no entras más al salón.

– Ja-ja, gracioso.

Sebastian se despidió de Jared y luego se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Volvieron a mirarse en la semi-oscuridad y sonrieron mientras se daban un corto pero apasionado beso.

– Jensen... ¿porqué, bueno, porqué esto, porqué me has seguido? – Preguntó algo nervioso sin saber aun si quería conocer esa respuesta –

– Porque creo que no soy el mejor dando señales acertadas – Respondió con sinceridad mientras delineaba sus labios con el dedo –

– No, supongo que no – Le reafirmó mientras no podía evitar sonreír tontamente. Escuchó la melodía de su móvil sonar y al sacarlo vio que era el número de la casa de Mark. Por otro lado, a Jensen también le sonó el móvil. Era una llamada de Sebastian. –

– No pueden vivir sin nosotros – Dijo gruñendo en voz baja mientras lo ponía en silencio imitando a Misha, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando hacía algo importante –

– Eso veo, tendremos que salir porque aun están sobrios y se acuerdan del número de los bomberos – Bromeó estando de un humor excelente –

Jensen asintió y se cambiaron las posiciones para que Misha regresase primero. Antes de salir, sintió que los brazos de su compañero lo envolvían por la espalda y un suave beso llegaba hasta su nuca, haciendo que su piel se erizase por el contacto de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Era ardiente, y eso le encantaba. Se mordió el labio para no darse la vuelta y lanzarse sobre él, ahora que tenían seguro lo que pasaba podrían esperar hasta que tuvieran que marcharse a casa. Misha abrió la puerta y salió para andar hacia el salón, pero casi se ve arrollado por una puerta y tuvo que parase.

– Hombre, pero si has aparecido – Dijo Jared sonriendole – Pensamos que te habíamos perdido, a ti y a Jensen, ¿no lo has visto por aquí?

– No, no lo he visto – Mintió mientras le miraba –

– Bueno, ya volverá, por un momento pensé que estaba ganando la apuesta. Si quieres dejarla y rendirte puedes hacerlo, tampoco quiero que haya malos rollos entre vosotros y ya he visto que has intentado acercarte a él pero no lo has conseguido. Quizás es que de verdad no le gustan los hombres, bueno, vete tú a saber.

Misha se quedó sin habla y ni siquiera contestó, desviando la mirada. Sabía, por Dios que sabía que el armario estaba demasiado cerca como para que eso no se hubiera oído. Y mientras regresaban al salón, pidió una y mil veces que no hubiera escuchado nada de eso. Se sentaron y a los pocos segundos apareció Jensen con la chaqueta puesta y la bufanda a medio poner, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios algo apretados.

– Lo siento chicos, me ha salido un compromiso, tengo que irme. Ha sido una velada muy buena, sigue cocinando pollos rellenos así Mark. Hasta luego.

Misha sintió que por dentro entraba en pánico y se levantó nada más ver que Jensen iba hacia la puerta y salía de ella. Antes de que se cerrase la sujetó y salió él también agarrándolo del brazo.

– Jensen, espera – Le pidió intentando no alzar la voz por las ansias –

Lo vio girarse hacia él con un semblante tan frío que ni él cuando interpreta a Castiel puede poner.

– ¿Una apuesta, Misha?¿En serio? – Habló empezando a subir el tono de voz – Y luego qué, ¿ibais a venderlo a los medios para conseguir entrevistas?

– ¡No, claro que no! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño enfrentándose a él –

– De Jared quizás me lo pudiera esperar, que ni eso, pero de ti – Estiró de su brazo soltándose del agarre de Misha mientras negaba con la cabeza –

– No es lo que te piensas, Jensen, es cierto que esto empezó con una apuesta, pero sólo en que me dio la esperanza y la curiosidad de que eso fuese cierto – Empezó a explicarse viendo como su compañero se daba la vuelta para irse – ¡Escúchame, maldita sea!¡Sé que no lo he hecho bien y perdón, pero no es lo que piensas!

– No sabes lo que pienso, Misha – Dijo quedándose quieto sin darse la vuelta – De hecho, creo que aquí a los dos os ha importado una mierda lo que pienso yo. Y ahora si me disculpas, somos compañeros de reparto y nada más.

– No hagas esto Jensen, por favor, perdónanos – Le pidió intentando tomarlo de nuevo del brazo, y nunca se esperó que echase a correr y se perdiera en el oscuro pasillo –

Misha se apoyó contra la puerta mientras suspiraba e intentaba regular la respiración. Cerró los ojos y sacando el móvil de su bolsillo le mandó un mensaje a Jared pidiéndole que le disculpase ante todos, pero que había tenido que irse de emergencia. Fue el primer día del fin de semana que no pudo dormir.

Jared había llamado a Misha al día siguiente de que eso ocurriese y éste le había explicado todo. Le pidió perdón mil veces y luego, otros mil más. Prometió que haría que Jensen les perdonara (puesto que él esa semana no había tenido que ir a rodar) y por ahora el resultado había sido nulo.

_Una semana después..._

Sabía que con quien de verdad estaba molesto Jensen era con él, no con Jared, porque a pesar de que fue quien dijo lo de la apuesta él fue el culpable de no haberse negado a hacerlo. No había dormido bien desde entonces, lo había llamado, enviado mensajes de disculpa, de todo; pero ninguno de ellos había sido devuelto, ni siquiera por error o para pedirle que dejase de aumentar la bandeja de mensajes de su móvil. Pero ese día, ese día tenían que hablar sí o sí. Y agradeció tener a su lado a gente tan estupenda como los del set de rodaje.

– ¿Me podéis explicar de nuevo porqué tenemos que rodar de nuevo la escena de Castiel y Dean? – Preguntó Jensen frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –

– Ya te lo hemos dicho, hubo al final de la grabación un error con el sonido y no se ha podido salvar la toma, deja de quejarte y ve al escenario. Misha estará apunto de entrar y no quiero perder más tiempo en esto.

Jensen se dio la vuelta con bastante brusquedad y apretaba los labios mientras se acercaba al plató. A lo lejos lo observaba Jared, que aunque podía suspirar de haberse salvado (a medias) tampoco había dormido nada bien esos días.

Las luces del set se apagaron, más de lo acostumbrado quizás. Jensen miró hacia fuera del decorado y no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero tampoco pudo forzar más la vista al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Se giró y vio a Misha llegar, bueno, en todo caso aquel rostro serio y frio pertenecía al ángel. Se colocó en su marca, era un profesional y ante todo debía hacer bien su trabajo. Iba a moverse para repetir el movimiento de la vez anterior, coger su pistola de debajo de la almohada.

– No te esfuerces, allí no está la pistola.

– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó girándose para mirarle. Su voz, su rostro, el aura que desprendía no parecía la de Misha, si no que la del ángel. ¿A qué estaba jugando? –

– Aquí no hay armas, no hay nada que puedas coger.

– Aunque me quites la pistola no vas a evitar que me vaya, Cas. Pero si puedes evitar que tenga que quitártela por las malas – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Con pistola o sin ella tenía que actuar, aunque fuera improvisando. Y si nadie les había detenido, es que tan mal no iban –.

– Puedes intentar quitármela por las malas, puedes intentar matarme incluso o enfadarte conmigo de por vida por este error que según tú estoy cometiendo, y que aun no me has dejado ni explicarte.

Jensen, a pesar de estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por interpretar a Dean, frunció el ceño pillando el doble sentido de sus palabras. El error no era que había escondido la pistola, era la apuesta. El enfado ya estaba, y el que no le había dejado explicarse también.

– No necesito explicaciones. De hecho no las quiero, ni tampoco que me pidas perdón.

– No vengo a pedirte perdón, no me arrepiento de haberte quitado la pistola si con eso puedo convencerte de lo que quiero que entiendas.

– ¿Que entienda, qué? – Preguntó acercándose más a él –

Castiel miró un momento al suelo y luego volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando con sus ojos los de su compañero.

– Que las cosas malas que hago es porque tengo miedo a perderte, Dean – Dijo volviendo a tomar aire para hablar – No soy perfecto, a veces no me considero ya un ángel que merezca ser llamado así, porque nosotros no estamos hechos para sentir cosas. No sabemos cuando nos equivocamos, ni sabemos cuando parar y rectificar. No sabemos como explicarnos y quizás por eso luego creas que somos todos idiotas. Pero, si algo sé bien y claro es que te necesito vivo, Dean, te necesito tanto que ni yo mismo puedo imaginar el dolor que sentiré cuando salgas por esa puerta a la trampa de Crowley. Y seguiré haciendo cosas estúpidas hasta que me entiendas, me perdones y luego... me quieras, tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Dean bajó la mirada sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a estar húmedos. No lloraba, porque él no solía llorar y éste no era el momento para eso. Estiró sus manos tomando con cuidado las de Castiel y de un sólo tirón lo pegó a él abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Olió su pelo, su cuello, y se memorizó cada parte de su espalda con sus manos al igual que Castiel estaba haciendo.

– Perdóname, Jensen – Susurró Misha dejando de lado el papel del ángel, hablando ésta vez por sí mismo –.

– Perdóname tú a mí, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca habrías bromeado con eso y también sé que Jared nunca habría hecho nada con malas intenciones sabiendo que esto podía acabar mal, pero aun así he estado una semana mal con vosotros – Dijo notando como Misha hundía más la cabeza en su cuello –.

– Nos lo hemos buscado, no te preocupes – Habló contra su piel mientras acariciaba su espalda con los dedos –

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras se abrazaban, hasta que Jensen empezó a hablar.

– Estamos dando un buen espectáculo o algo así, porque nadie dice nada.

– No hay nadie en el set, por eso nadie dice nada – Contestó dejando que su compañero se separase y se fijase bien comprobando por él mismo que era cierto, estaban totalmente sólos en el plató –

– ¿Cómo has conseguido que se levanten de ahí y se vayan? – Preguntó algo sorprendido –

– Hablé con ellos hace unos días. La escena se rodó bien pero sólo se nos ocurrió eso para que aceptases venir si estaba yo – Dijo girando su rostro para mirarle –. Siento haberte acosado a mensajes y llamadas, pero estaba desesperado por hablar contigo.

– No te preocupes – Negó con la cabeza fijando sus ojos en los de él –¿Porqué tanta insistencia, Misha? Quiero decir, como te dije hace una semana, podrías estar con la persona que te diese la gana y creo que me comporté bastante borde la otra vez cuando me fui, pero a pesar de todo seguías insistiéndome.

– Porque... – Empezó a hablar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Castiel me dijo que no me rindiera, que no podía rendirme. Siempre que pensaba que ya nunca más podría volver a hablar contigo su voz saltaba en mi cabeza pidiéndome lo mismo una y otra vez.

Vio como Jensen sonreía y lo envolvía de nuevo entre sus brazos, acunándolo en ellos.

– Si ya llegamos a ese punto, creo que te hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones para desconectar de ese ángel – Bromeó escuchando la risa de Misha contra su oído, haciendo que él también sonriera –

Y aunque al menos por ahora no se lo confesara, él había ido al set sabiendo que esto podía pasar. ¿Porqué? Quizás, fue la voz de Dean diciéndole que estaban hablando de Misha. ¿Y qué tenía esa respuesta tan simple para ser tan importante? Sencillo. Porque un ángel de la guarda nunca te haría daño, nunca te dejaría caer y por supuesto, nunca dejaría de rendirse o que te rindieses.


End file.
